1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for covering seat slide legs attached to the floor panel.
2. Prior Art
The car seat is usually provided with seat slides under it and fixed on the floor panel, on which the floor carpet is placed, at a certain position thereof through slide legs.
Conventionally, the floor carpet 4 was only provided with openings 5 at those positions thereof which corresponded to the slide legs 1 of the car seat, so as to enable the slide legs 1 to be attached to the floor panel 2 at these openings 5 by bolts 3, as shown in FIG. 1. Alternatively, the slide leg 1 was attached to the floor panel 2 through the opening 5 of the floor carpet 4 by means of the bolt 3, holding a spacer 6 between the slide leg 1 and the floor panel 2, as shown in FIGS. 2 and 3.
When the floor carpet 4 was only provided with the openings 5 through which the slide legs 1 were attached to the floor panel 2, however, the bolts 3, the floor panel 2 and the like were exposed to spoil the appearance of the car interior.
When the slide legs 1 were fixed on the floor carpet 2 holding the spacer 6 between the leg 1 and the floor panel 2, the goal can be achieved in covering the openings 5, the floor panel 2 and the like, but the bolts 3 sometimes loosened as time went by because the slide legs 1 were fixed on the panel 2 through the carpet 4. In addition, the number of parts used became larger and the cost was thus made higher because the spacers 6 must be used as additional members. Further, those portions of the floor panel 2 on which the slide legs 1 were fixed, and the bolts 3 were left uncovered, damaged the appearance of the car interior.